Stranger Things
by Alex Marr
Summary: Jason Todd "hang's" with Blood Mage, Ben Turner and Lady Shiva shows up... Just random crazy thing...


"Just once, I would like to see him smile."

"Eh? What the hell are you going on about Blood Mage?"

Blood Mage a.k.a. December Graystone, glanced over at a strong African American man. The Blood Mage pointed over to the youth, whom looked so sad, confused and broken.

"Talking about the kid over there Ben. Talia sure has some plans for that brat."

Ben gave a laugh, leaning against a wall with a story painted in human blood.

"What is this? Are you worried for Jason?"

The Blood Mage bellowed a dark laugh. His long hair moved with his laughter. The older youth brought his left hand up, stretching his fingers out towards Jason. Ben watched as the Blood Mage worked his magic on the boy, causing a painful and shocked yell to escape his lips. Ben frowned at this action, but said nothing. Jason on the other hand.

"Damn it you blood controlling freak, let me down right now!"

"Aw how cute, the dead birdy is learning to fly again!"

Jason gritted his teeth, his body moving closer to the two stronger assassins. Ben gave a heavy sigh, feeling a sharp pain in his head by the annoyance of Blood Mage's actions.

"Damn it! Will you knock it off already and leave the boy be?"

"Relax, I'm not going to kill Talia's pet."

Jason tried to fight Blood Mage's pull, but the damn man was stronger.

"I'm not her pet!"

Blood Mage rolled his eyes at the futile attempt at escape. He placed the boy down on his feet, keeping an eye out just in case he retaliated against him. He watched as Jason slowly gained full use of his body again, before raising his left hand. Jason stilled, ready just in case he was going to be controlled again.

"Of course you're not…"

Blood Mage gave a snarky smile. That smile sure riled up Jason. Ben sat down, he might as well enjoy the show.

"You are an ass."

"I have been called worse?"

Jason rested his hands on his hips, a deeper frown fell on his face.

"Yeah, like what?"

Blood Mage lowered his hand, looking away from the fuming brat. Ben on the other hand, was ready to pounce if things got out of hand. He so did not want Talia on his ass if the boy ended up dead, again.

"Freak, monster, Witch, abomination, Nightmare and biggest mistake ever, to name a few."

Blood Mage raised his right hand. A dark whole opened up, dropping a book into his open hand. He looked at it and smiled.

"Every name uttered to me since the day I was born but my own."

Jason let his hands drop from his hips as he walked his way and took a seat next to Ben. The older man glanced over at Jason, too sure what the lad was up to.

"So what "is" your name?"

Ben watched and listened. The once rapid heartbeat that was filled with anger, slowly eased down to a calm. The boy was meditating, trying to control his rage against the Blood Mage. The All Training he received from an old race of ancient people, older then Ra's himself, seemed to calm him for the moment. Ben glanced back over at Blood Mage, whom for once, seemed a loss for words…almost.

"December Graystone…."

Ben watched. He watched as the younger of the trio took on a small smile. He closed his aqua blue eyes and spoke.

"Well December Graystone, looks like we have a few things in common after all."

Blood Mage looked on in silence, while Ben blinked in shock and confusion.

"Eh? What do the two of you have in common again?"

Jason opened up his eyes and glanced over at the stunned blood controller.

"We both are freaks and someone's biggest mistake ever…"

Jason's once small smile, vanished at the sound of his growling stomach. He sighed heavily, trying to fight a blush he was holding back and failing miserably at. Ben couldn't help but ruffle Jason's hair, giggling at the youth's hunger.

"Still a growing boy, huh?"

Jason tried pushing the hand away, but Ben was much stronger. Blood Mage stood up from his spot underneath the shade of a tree and joined Jason and Ben, leaning against the wall. He raised his right hand and another whole appeared.

"Best to feed the little brat. What do you like?"

Jason narrowed his eyes at the "brat" part. He glanced up, thinking of something that he missed.

"Could you get me a chili dog please, December?"

The "please" seemed to break Blood Mage's "ass-holiness", the look Jason gave him wasn't helping much either. Ben smiled as he saw how quickly the older youth catered to the younger.

8888

Lady Shiva watched from the distance. She watched as the untouchable Blood Mage following Jason around the area like a protective family member. Ben walked out of the darkness, a playful smile on his lips. Lady Shiva turned and jabbed her thumb at the two youths.

"What the hell is this about? Since when did Blood Mage start following the brat around like a lost pup?"

"Since Jason acknowledged his name."

Lady Shiva turned away, making her way down the market, Ben followed close behind.

"A name is an important thing. It can either make someone fear or feel love."

Ben nodded in agreement.

"Love to be acknowledge and fear to be forgotten. I'm not worried for the kid's safety now."

Shiva eyed Ben, a snarky smile fell on her face.

"You mean you don't have to worry about the thrashing Talia would give you if the boy ended up dead?"

Ben smiled.

"Exactly!"

Shiva hummed a bit, before turning her eyes back to her destination, a small Eatery.

"The boy's done wonders to you too. I've never seen you smile like that before."

The realization stuck Ben like it was a bag of bricks. It had to take Lady Shiva to make it clear for him, something he hadn't really noticed before. He let out a defeated sigh.

"I guess I'm protective of him too. Damn it, so much for my rep for being such a hard ass."

Shiva extended her finger out to the man, lifting his chin and looking him in the eyes.

"Even the most evilest being in the world has someone or something to care for. It's all a matter of perspective. Now enough talk, treat me to a meal."

Ben nodded his head. Lady Shiva was not his type, nowhere near it, but he knew damn well not to piss the woman off.

"Yes ma'am!"

"Call me "ma'am" again and I will kill you."

Ben stayed silent as Shiva opened the door to the Parlor. Ben walked in first, with Shiva closing the door behind them.

888

I've tried writing about some of the Assassins. Some Lady Shiva, some of Ben (before he became Tiger Face *cough* I mean Bronze Tiger) and December Graystone (Blood Mage). Had some Jason Todd too!

Characters belong to DC Comic's and their writers. I do not own.


End file.
